Reject Me! I'll Take My Revenge
by JailyForever
Summary: Cornivus requests his sister's company at a sacred place so he can ask her a question


**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Task:** Write about love being rejected

 **Extra Prompt:** (Word) Danger, (Word) Worship

 **1000 Word Prompt Challenge:** Bathroom

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Cornivus Gaunt – Challenge - Write about Cornivus Gaunt and his time at Hogwarts, alluding to his possible inbred background and heritage to Salazar Slytherin.

 **Gringotts:** OC Name: Male – Elliot Clark; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 3 – (Object) Ring; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 7 – (Object) Rucksack; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 8 – (Action) Hugging your sister; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 9 – (Word) Summon; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 11 – (Word) Snake, (Object) Engagement Ring; Nouns – Chamber, Parchment, Pillow, Achievement, Sink, Emblem, Pipe, Entrance, Teenager, Eyebrow, Teeth, Hell, Statue, Tradition, Property, Mouth, Heel; Adjectives – Alone, Light, Pink, Greatest, First, Large, True, Serious; Verbs – Bring, Place, Conceal, Chase, Walk, Worship; Compound Words – Somewhat, Passageway

 **Word Count:** 851

* * *

Reject Me, I'll Take My Revenge

 _Sweet Sister,_

 _Come alone to the Chamber tonight._

 _Six o'clock sharp._

 _I'll bring dinner._

 _Cornivus x_

The recently of age Slytherin handed folded the piece of parchment in half and passed it to his easily manipulated cousin with the instruction to place it on her pillow. He gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and was rewarded with a light pink blush creeping across her cheeks.

If he wasn't so in love with his sister, and if his parents weren't so dead set on him marrying her, then Cornivus may have found his cousin somewhat appealing, but his heart was already spoken for.

He allowed his eyes to follow his cousin as she trotted up the stairs towards the girls' dorm, before sweeping out of the common room and heading in the direction of the recently installed girls' bathroom on the first floor.

Upon reaching the edge of the corridor, the intelligent and resourceful Slytherin, whispered, "Homenum Revelio."

When nothing happened, the confident, young man boldly walked down the corridor and into the bathroom, to the location of his greatest achievement: the newly, well concealed entrance to The Chamber of Secrets.

" _Open,"_ he whispered in perfect Parseltongue as he stood in front of the sink.

The tap bearing the emblem of a snake glowed and span around slowly, before the sink sank out of the way to reveal a large pipe.

His lip curled as he observed his handiwork. It had taken him weeks to properly conceal and rework the passageway to his ancestor's chamber, and he had to admit that whilst it was time consuming, it had definitely been worth. After all, the Chamber of Secrets was better hidden now than it had ever been, and there would be no risk of anyone other than a true heir discovering the entrance.

Cornivus quickly did a mental check to make sure he had brought everything with him in his rucksack.

Candles – check.

Picnic blanket – check.

Dinner for two – check.

The awesomeness that was himself - check.

The teenager could safely say that he was good to go, and that nothing could make this night go wrong. Nothing would put his plans in danger.

 **Reject Me! I'll Take My Revenge**

He could hear her footsteps approaching, just as he was putting the finished lighting the candles.

"You better have a good reason got bringing me down here tonight Conivus!" she demanded, raising her eyebrow at her brother.

"Do I ever need a reason to summon my dear sweet sister?" he said giving her a hug, and planting a kiss on her cheek, not seeing the look of disgust on her face

"Actually C, yes you do," she fumed, pushing him away from her. "I am not your property and you cannot expect me to be at your beck and call."

"Oooh, I love it when you get feisty, sis."

The young witch narrowed her eyes and glared at her brother. "You've got to stop doing this," she seethed through gritted teeth.

"Why should I? I love you, and you love me," he declared proudly. "One day we will be married, and we can tell our children all about how you made me chase you."

He took her hand in his own and guided her towards the large statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"As our family tradition dictates, I have brought you down here tonight to declare my undying love for you. I worship the ground you walk on my sweet. Will you be my wife?" he asked with conviction.

Cornivus got down onto one knee, and flipped open the box that contained their other great ancestor Cadmus Peverell's ring.

"HA! You must be joking brother," she laughed, turning her back on him and walking away from him.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious, sister," he told her in a dangerous tone, jumping to his feet and reaching for her.

His sister rounded on him, and withdrew her wand.

"Let me get one thing straight," she seethed pushing her wand under his chin. "I have not, do not and will not love you. Nor will I marry you. I'd rather die than enter that kind of hell."

"That can always be arranged sweet sister," he told her, pushing her arm away. "But instead of you, how about we go with that filthy mudblood you love to run around with."

Cornivus watched as his sister's face turned chalk white. "No, no, you can't, you wouldn't," she cried, just as the stone mouth of Salazar Slytherin opened wide, and the basilisk slid out.

"Kill the mudblood Elliot Clark," he hissed in Parseltongue, looking directly at the snake. "And make it painful."

The young witch's face turned to one of horror as she turned on her heel and raced to find her boyfriend before Cornivus could exact a revenge that would be more painful than death for her.

Cornivus smirked as he watched her run away from him.

Since she rejected his love, he would have his revenge.

If he couldn't have her, then no one else could, and he would murder anyone who stood in his way until she gave him her love.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
